En attendant qu'il se réveille
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, il dort. Dans ce lit d'hôpital, il ignore que les personnes autour de lui attendent qu'il ouvre les yeux. OS


_Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, il dort._

 _Dans ce lit d'hôpital, il ignore que les personnes autour de lui attendent qu'il ouvre les yeux._

* * *

Toutes les ampoules semblèrent sauter d'un coup.

Dans les couloirs désormais sombres de l'hôpital de Central City, un homme assis dans un fauteuil roulant regardait avec un sourire satisfait par la fenêtre d'une des chambres. La pièce, elle aussi plongé dans le noir, était seulement illuminé par la lumière glauque des instruments de mesure. Un bip continu était le seul son qui résonnait dans la pièce, son occupant était pris de violentes convulsions.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et une demi-douzaine d'infirmier s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre du comateux, s'emparant de défibrillateur pour faire repartir le cœur de l'endormi. Les plombs avaient sautés, comme à chaque fois que le malheureux faisait une crise.

C'est un spectacle fascinant pour « Harrison Wells », de voir tout ces infirmiers, médecins et spécialistes être autant ahuri devant quelque chose qu'ils les dépassaient complètement. C'était pour lui la même sensation que d'avoir plusieurs coups d'avance aux échecs devant un adversaire qui ne connaissait même pas les noms des pions.

Il tourna la tête vers le couloir, regardant les deux autres personnes présentes et qui était sa raison de son escapade à l'hôpital : Un père qui tenait dans ses bras sa fille en pleurs.

Wells était déjà venu 4 fois cette semaine, à chaque fois que le cœur de leur protégé s'arrêtait, et il voyait à chaque fois que c'était de plus en plus douloureux pour eux d'assister à ces crises et d'avoir peur de perdre face à la mort.

Tout était parfait.

Le père semblait vouloir réconforter son enfant en ayant le regard le plus neutre possible mais on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il était dans le même état lamentable que cette dernière. Il le voyait bien, son regard qui fixait le mur délavé en face de lui et ses légers tremblements de mains qui laissait transparaitre son anxiété.

Les personnes en douleur sont toujours les plus faciles à manipuler, c'était une règle basique de toute manipulation : Dans quelques minutes, ils proposeraient à ces deux angoissés de prendre le fameux « Barry Allen » à S.T.A.R Labs pour stabiliser son état. Les deux, dans leur obsession de sauver un être aimé allaient machinalement accepter sans se poser plus de question. Dès que Barry Allen sera sous son contrôle, il pourra passer à la dernière phase de son plan longuement muri : L'entrainer pour qu'il devienne Flash. C'était la plus belle ouverture qu'il n'est jamais effectué.

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil dans la direction opposée aux deux autres. Pour le moment, il allait attendre la fin de la crise d'Allen avant de bouger ses pions. Il n'allait pas se priver d'une disposition parfaite et sans faiblesse. On dit que tous les plans ont des failles, mais c'était une phrase bonne pour les mazettes. Lui avait un plan qui allait faire mat.

En attendant qu'il se réveille, Eobard Thawne allait préparer quelques coups d'avances sur l'échiquier.

* * *

Il faisait froid dans sa petite cellule d'Iron Heights

Les jambes croisées, le souffle brumeux, l'ex docteur Henry Allen lisait un quelconque livre de médecine qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de la prison. Aujourd'hui, il ne sortirait pas dans la cour : c'était le mois de Juillet le plus froid qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Un garde, machinalement frappa à trois reprises contre les barreaux en fer. Le bruit assourdissant lui fit mollement lever les yeux de son livre.

-Allen ! dit le garde d'un ton acerbe. Tu as de la visite !

L'homme se leva doucement et suivit lentement le garde dans l'aile des visiteurs. Le regard inexpressif et les mains toujours prise dans des menottes, il s'assit devant un ami familier.

-Salut Henry, salua doucement son visiteur.

Henry Allen lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

-Salut Joe.

Les visites du lieutenant était devenu quelque chose d'habituel pour Henry, cela faisait exactement 207 jours que Barry avait été frappé par la foudre. A raison d'une visite par semaine, c'était la 30ème fois depuis ce soir de Noël que le visage de Joe apparaissait devant lui, au lieu de celui de son fils.

-Tu m'apportes des nouvelles ?

C'était le seul sujet qui l'intéressait lorsqu'il discutait avec Joe : L'état de son fils. Allait-il bien ? Allait-il aller mieux ? Que des questions qui se répétaient incessamment dans sa tête, comme du papier à musique. Et, comme lors des 29 dernières fois, il savait que Joe allait lui répondre la même chose que d'habitude : « Non » avant d'ajouter un « Pas de changement », « rien d'inhabituel » ou « il dort encore ».

C'était devenu presque une représentation de pièce de théâtre qui se jouait encore et encore devant lui. Une tragédie grecque répétée incessamment sans jamais avoir de dénouement.

Pourtant, cette trentième fois, Joe changea de réplique :

-Oui, le professeur Harrison Wells, tu vois qui c'est ?

-Le directeur de ce laboratoire qui a explosé ?

-Lui-même. Il m'a approché en disant qu'il pensait avoir un moyen de stabiliser l'état de Barry, voir même de le réveiller.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

-Et tu as accepté ?

-Avais-je le choix ? répondit Joe d'un ton résigné. Il va être transporté à S.T.A.R Labs demain. Cependant, S.T.A.R Labs n'est pas un hôpital, ça veux dire que tu ne pourras pas visiter ton fils quand il sera là-bas.

Un nouveau silence se réinstalla des deux cotés de la vitre.

-Je… Je ne comptais pas voir Barry de toute façon, ni avant, ni maintenant, ni dans un avenir proche. C'est même préférable que ça reste ainsi.

De l'autre coté de la vitre, Joe paru surpris mais Henry lui lança un regard qui le convaincu de ne pas insister.

-D'accord… Comme tu voudras… Je te dis à bientôt, Henry…

-Au revoir… Joe.

La discussion s'arrêta là

En retournant dans sa cellule, Henry Allen se sentait lâche. Lui, qui félicitait autrefois son fils d'être un bagarreur, était un couard. Evidemment qu'il pouvait voir son fils, même plus : il DEVAIT et VOULAIT voir son fils rien qu'en tant que père. Mais il était trop lâche pour cela.

Voir son fils allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, les yeux clos, des instruments recouvrant son corps pour le maintenir en vie, ça rendrait tout ça beaucoup trop réaliste pour lui. Il risquait de voir que son fils unique souffrait et qu'il pouvait réellement le perdre dans les bras de la mort. Et ça, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait pas

En attendant qu'il se réveille, Henry Allen allait se cacher, seul, dans ses illusions.

* * *

Une chanson assez rythmé se mit à résonner contre les murs en béton de S.T.A.R Labs.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Cisco bidouillait quelque chose dans le cortex, seul. Caitlin devait être encore en train de mener des tests sur l'endormi et Wells devait trainer quelque part vers l'accélérateur de particule. En serrant des vis, il chantonnait cette chanson un peu rock qu'il aurait détestée en temps normal.

Il ajusta une dernière vis et admira son œuvre : une sorte de fusil banal pour tout observateur mais dont Cisco avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse tirer un halo bleu refroidissant. Il l'attrapa et visa un verre d'eau qu'avait du ramener Caitlin. Le tir toucha l'eau de plein fouet, en une fraction de seconde un morceau de glace avait pris place au fond du verre.

Avec un grand sourire, il souleva l'arme au dessus de lui :

-Qui est le plus grand génie de tout Central City ? C'est bien moi ! Cisco Ramon ! S'exclama t-il en riant aux éclats.

Il continua de rigoler franchement, ses éclats résonnant dans le cortex dans un écho qui se réduisait petit à petit. Son rire chancela peu à peu avant de s'étouffer lentement au fond de sa gorge, comme une flamme sans oxygène.

Il regarda l'appareil entre ses mains. A quoi bon ? Ce fusil n'était qu'une futile distraction pour lui. En quoi geler de l'eau allait aider la science et lui par conséquence ? Ah moins qu'il ne tente de se reconvertir dans l'industrie du glaçon ?

C'était déjà sa 14ème invention inutile depuis cette fameuse nuit de décembre. Comme toutes les autres, ce fusil allait finir par prendre la poussière au fond d'un cagibi du laboratoire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se voile la face, il tentait vraiment de distraire son esprit par tous les moyens possible.

-Cisco, c'est toi qui as mis cette musique ?

Il se retourna vers sa collègue qui se tenait dans le laboratoire derrière lui.

-Oui, oui. La musique m'aide à me concentrer, ce n'est pas trop mon style musical, mais ça me change. Ça vient du portable de notre chère belle au bois dormant.

Il désigna une personne allongé dans un lit à quelque mètre de lui. Caitlin hocha doucement la tête avant de retourner dans son laboratoire

Non, ce n'est pas que cette musique l'aidait à ce concentrer, c'est juste qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir le besoin de l'écouter. Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi. Pour ce détendre de son dur labeur dans le tempo ? Pour espérer trouver une idée qui l'aiderait à avance dans la mélodie ? Oublier ses erreurs dans l'instrumental ? Ou juste combler le silence avec les paroles ?

Barry Allen

Sa présence était devenu presque une habitude dans ce laboratoire, enfin…. Sa non-présence plutôt. Cisco ignorait absolument tout de lui. Etait-ce quelqu'un de sympa ? Aurait-il pris plaisir à discuter avec lui ? Aimait-il la science ? Pourquoi avait-il des chansons aussi nulles sur son portable ? Dans l'état où il était, le pauvre était aussi vivant qu'une table. Il arrivait même à Cisco de poser ses outils sur le lit de ce Barry lors de ces bidouillages (au grand dam de Caitlin, d'ailleurs…).

Barry Allen n'était que l'une des trop nombreuses victimes de cette foutue petite erreur qu'il avait faite.

Une simple révision, une putain de simple révision aurait empêché l'accélérateur d'exploser. Il était l'ingénieur structure de ce projet ! Comment avait-il pu commettre une telle erreur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait désormais faire pour la réparer ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'aider Barry Allen serait un début mais…

Une question que se posait tout le temps Cisco était : Que ce passerait-il lorsqu'il se réveillerait ? Tout le monde autour de lui semblait donner l'impression d'attendre impatiemment le jour de son réveil, qu'il s'agirait d'une renaissance alors que…

Ça ne changerait rien…

Barry serait réveillé mais S.T.A.R Labs continuerais d'être une zone désolée, Wells serait toujours en fauteuil roulant, Ronnie continuerais d'être mort, Caitlin continuerais d'être en deuil et lui sera toujours autant coupable pour l'explosion de l'accélérateur et de la mort de Ronnie.

Quand Barry sera réveillé, se posera t-il toujours autant de question sans réponses sur les événements de cette nuit là ? Quand il sera réveillé, avec quelle musique allait-il noyer ses remords ?

En attendant qu'il se réveille, Cisco Ramon allait continuer à chercher des réponses à ses questions.

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'habituel hall de la police de Central City, que connaissait que trop bien Joe West.

Marchant d'un pas confiant, il passa devant les réceptionnistes qu'il salua d'un banal geste de main pour aller s'installer dans son bureau. S'asseyant comme à son habitude tranquillement et ouvrant le tiroir des affaires en cours.

C'était une journée très banale pour le lieutenant de police, le capitaine Singh lui avait de nouveau confié une enquête la veille et, comme le veut l'usage, Joe West examinait les nombreux témoignages posés en tas sur son bureau. Ses yeux survolaient les dépositions, traquant des éléments potentiellement important.

Il soupira en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel : des gens prétendaient avoir été volés par des personnes aux pouvoirs surnaturels, cherchant surement à toucher l'assurance contre les vols. Il se frotta les yeux avant de reposer le dossier dans son tiroir désigné. Ces témoignages ne mèneraient à rien de surprenant, mieux valait jeter un coup d'œil au rapport de l'assistant forensique.

Non, le remplaçant de Barry se corrigea t-il mentalement.

Ce type que Singh avait engagé n'était là qu'à titre provisoire, quand Barry se réveillerait, le capitaine lui avait assuré qu'il récupérerait son poste. Il n'avait rien contre le remplaçant, au contraire, il faisait du très bon boulot. C'est juste que… Ce n'était pas Barry.

La présence même de ce remplaçant était un rappel constant que le train-train habituel du Quartier Général avait changé depuis 8 mois. Que c'était juste une sorte de « période de vide » dans lequel Barry était absent. Si Barry se réveillait, alors…

Non. Quand Barry se réveillera, se recorrigea t-il mentalement.

Il eu un petit rire triste avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains en espérant soulager ses pensées. Inutile de se cacher dans des illusions : son esprit commençait inconsciemment à faire disparaitre Barry de sa routine. Chaque jour qui passait, la présence de Barry lui paraissait comme un souvenir lointain que son esprit effaçait au fur et à mesure. Maintenant, le visage du remplaçant était un visage familier, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il remplace le visage de Barry en tant que scientifique du poste.

Joe ne voulait pas que le coma de Barry devienne une routine, il préférait se dire que sa routine était restée avant la chute de cet éclair, pas après. Que sa routine n'était pas d'aller chaque jour à S.T.A.R Labs pour rassurer Iris, ce n'était pas de répéter toujours les même phrases creuses à Henry, ni même de collaborer sur chaque enquête avec le remplaçant.

Il refusait l'idée d'accepter que Barry pourrait rester encore longtemps endormi, que Barry se fasse emporter dans les ténèbres et que ça devienne quelque chose d'habituel pour lui. Il refusait que cette épée de Damoclès ne devienne sa routine.

On dit que le déni est la première étape du deuil.

Joe savait qu'il en était précisément là, à chercher à renier la potentielle perte de son fils adoré dans un sort pire que la mort.

En attendant qu'il se réveille, Joe West allait tenter de ne pas oublier.

* * *

Les fleurs fanées à coté du lit furent remplacé par de sublimes sauges rouges.

Iris jeta d'un geste sec les fleurs mortes et marronnâtres dans une poubelle du cortex, avant de se rediriger vers l'occupant du lit. Les yeux clos, les bras le long du corps et un léger sourire, il semblait presque dormir paisiblement. Elle eu un sourire rassuré, son sommeil était bien plus stable qu'à l'hôpital, elle remerciait les employés de S.T.A.R Labs du fond du cœur pour ça.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à coté de lui, évidemment, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Le Docteur Snow m'a dit que tu étais encore capable d'entendre, Barry. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne sais pas si ça servira à quelque chose, mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider.

Un silence attendu s'installa, Iris écouta attentivement sa respiration, comme espérant y trouver une réponse. Elle savait bien que ses paroles étaient vaines, voir niaises.

Mais, elle se devait de lui parler, il lui arrivait même de se lancer dans de longues discussion sur ce qui se passait au boulot, dans la ville et chez son père avec Barry. Son acharnement à converser avec son ami dans le coma lui avait octroyé le titre de « Pipelette » par le scientifique hispanique de S.T.A.R Labs.

Évidemment, elle savait que Barry ne lui répondrait pas. Pourtant lorsqu'elle finissait de parler et entendait sa respiration paisible se mêler au silence de la pièce, elle se sentait plus tranquille avec le poids de ses problèmes qui semblait s'envoler.

Barry n'avait pas besoin de parler pour la rassurer, sa simple présence suffisait à la faire se sentir un peu mieux. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait promis le jour où il était venu vivre chez elle : Elle veillait sur lui, et lui, veillait sur elle. Ce genre de petites promesses qu'elle lui avait faites quand ils étaient petits étaient celles qu'elle respectait le plus.

Barry avait veillé sur elle, lorsqu'une de ses camarades se moquait d'elle en primaire, lorsqu'elle avait du ramener ce 0/20 à une dictée ou juste lorsqu'elle avait eu la gueule de bois lors d'une soirée trop arrosée et où il lui avait déposé un verre d'eau et un doliprane à coté de son lit à son réveil. A son tour, elle allait veiller sur lui jusqu'à son réveil pour qu'il puisse toujours trouver un bouquet en fleur quand il ouvrirait les yeux.

Car, oui, elle savait que Barry se réveillerait. Elle pouvait le ressentir à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la poitrine de Barry s'abaisser et se relever au rythme de ses respirations. Elle ignorait quand, mais ça lui importait peu : elle attendrait jusque là. Elle achètera toute les fleurs du fleuriste s'il le faut, mais elle l'attendrait.

Car que serait Iris West sans Barry Allen ?

En attendant qu'il se réveille, Iris West allait apporter chaque semaine une nouvelle fleur pour son ami endormi.

* * *

L'ordinateur bipa à trois reprises, signifiant que les tests étaient terminés.

Le Docteur Snow s'approcha rapidement de l'écran et commença à lire les résultats. Niveau d'acides aminés, de protéines, et de fer dans le sang dans la moyenne. Léger manque de glucose, ce qui nécessiterait une nouvelle perfusion.

Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers le lit de son patient. Pas d'évolution par rapport à hier, rien, stable. Barry Allen était en parfaite santé, aucune atrophie, ni dégénérescence musculaire et cérébrale. Installant la perfusion, elle pensa aux derniers tests de la journée qu'il lui resterait à faire. Peut-être une autre prise de sang ?

En se rasseyant à son bureau, elle regarda dans son microscope l'échantillon de sang qu'elle venait de prélever : Comme la dernière fois, elle ne pu que constater la régénération des cellules été des globules blancs.

L'homme dans le lit était surement le plus grand pas dans la médecine qui n'est jamais été faites : Il s'autorégénérait à grande vitesse. Nombre de scientifique, spécialiste et médecins aurait sauté de joie en voyant ces échantillons.

Mais elle, elle attendait surtout qu'il se réveille.

Là nuit où cet homme avait été frappé par la foudre, elle avait tous perdu : l'homme qu'elle aimait, ses collègues et amis et sa réputation. Chaque heure, minute, seconde qui passait elle repensait à la tragédie qui avait pris place cette nuit là : Ronnie lui disant que tout irait bien, le docteur Harrison Wells cherchant à trouver une solution et l'accélérateur explosant détruisant une partie du bâtiment.

Ce jour… il devait être marquant : Elle et Ronnie allait enfin pouvoir partir en lune de miel tandis que le travail de toute une vie allait s'achever.

Elle avait tellement perdu…

Après la catastrophe, elle avait décidé de rester à S.T.A.R Labs car…. Qu'aurait elle pu faire d'autre ? Les derniers mots de Ronnie la hantaient, sa mère allait l'éconduire comme une malpropre et sa vie ne reprendrait pas de saveur, même autre part…

Alors, elle était restée… dans un laboratoire inactif où elle passait la plupart de ses journées à se remémorer des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens d'enfouir. Cisco tentait de lui remonter le moral comme d'habitude, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était restée comme cela, jusqu'à ce que le docteur Wells ne ramène Barry pour qu'elle le soigne.

Désormais, pour se vider l'esprit, elle passait ses journées à mener mes mêmes tests sur le malheureux à l'affut du moindre indice pour tenter de le ramener à la vie. C'était devenu sa seule occupation, la seule raison pour laquelle elle se levait le matin. Sauver Barry Allen. Elle espérait qu'il se réveille, car elle aurait réussit. Comme si le fait de le voir éveillé serait le début d'une nouvelle vie pour elle…

En attendant qu'il se réveille, Caitlin Snow allait espérer le voir ouvrir les yeux

Car c'était la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Fini ! Je crois que c'est l'OS le plus déprimant que j'ai écrit ^^. C'était ma petite participation à ce fandom que je trouve malheureusement trop petit. En espérant que cela vous ai plus !**


End file.
